


A Love So Purple

by SoullessCreatures



Series: What Could’ve Happened [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom, Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: Act of True Love, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Fluff, Magic, Purple Eyes, True Love, True Love's Kiss, accepting feelings, happy end, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessCreatures/pseuds/SoullessCreatures
Summary: this one’s for maddie (@/okbutwomentho on twitter) who once commented“ petition for a fic where reginas eyes turn more and more purple as she gets closer in distance to emma “underneath one of my tweets that was abt regina’s eyes turning purple !!it’s not long (as usual) but i hope you’ll like it !
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: What Could’ve Happened [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122983
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	A Love So Purple

The thing is: Regina never believed in love. Well... not in _true_ love at least, and she had sworn to herself that she never would believe all that nonsense.

The Charmings made her sick to her stomach each time they declared their so called ‘true love’ for each other for the fifth time a day, not to mention how badly she cringed each time they kissed as if it were to be their last kiss for years.

And Regina wasn’t afraid to show her disgust, no, she would roll her eyes and scoff loud enough to make sure they heard it.

She sort of had the same feeling with Emma and Hook, but it was slightly different. Instead of just scoffing and rolling her eyes, she had to make sure she had herself in control. Having no self-control at that moment would result in Hook's neck snapping with just a flick of her wrist. 

She had no idea why but maybe it had something to do with their past and nothing more, she thought.

Spoiler alert: she thought wrong.

You see, everything changed once Emma had sacrificed herself to the darkness only to save Regina.

Hook became extremely jealous towards Regina, and extremely ruthless towards Emma. Neither understood why, because at the moment of Emma’s deepest darkness, both women did nothing more than bicker all the time.

It was only when Emma was Émma again that Regina realized there was some sort of chemistry between them and apparently it was becoming pretty obvious to everyone, except for Emma, and Regina chose to ignore it.

But something else had changed, shifted between them, it felt like they were finally on the same wavelength now, like they could understand each other completely now, and it became harder for Regina to ignore.

Her magic felt stronger each time she would see Emma, she would be lying if she said nothing had ever swooped off the counter when she entered a room and Emma turned around to greet her.

But she also would be lying if she said that she didn’t enjoy it. Yes it was awkward a few times because she had to explain what happened and she had to make up these excuses, but Emma’s face each time something new fell was priceless.

A face she’d never get tired of, she admitted.

After some time, even Emma began to notice differences. It wasn’t exactly the same way Regina felt it, but her happiness started to fade whenever she was around Hook. The blonde had come to think that she had never even loved him enough to marry, as if becoming more than friends with him was the biggest weight she ever had to carry on her shoulders.

She would see Regina a few times a week, and those few times felt like the other woman was able to get all that heavy weight off her.

She felt happy, and then she felt more than happy.

Then _it_ happened.

Precisely one month after Emma was able to get rid of her darker self. Emma went to Regina’s house on a Thursday night.

Before all the Camelot chaos happened, Emma used to go to Regina’s every two weeks to come dine with her and Henry. God, she loved those evenings more than anything in the world. It was always so cozy, they would eat around 7pm and Henry had to go to bed around 9:30pm because of school. Then Regina and Emma would have some time alone, usually it would be until around 11pm, they would just talk about whatever comes to mind. She loved those days, she truly did.

But then after the whole ‘dark one’ situation they had only been able to restart their routine a month later.

And so that Thursday night Emma walked up Regina’s porch slightly nervous. Would it be anything different than before she went dark?

The thought was washed away when Regina opened the door in one of her dresses that never failed to accent her curves.

“Emma”, the brunette sighed happily as she stepped out of the doorway so Emma could walk through.

Content as she was, Emma stepped through the door, happy to be back to their little family routine.

It didn’t feel any different at all, well, not until after Henry got to bed.

Regina always went up with Henry to tuck him in. He may be 13, but the boy still loves a goodnight kiss from his mom and Regina enjoys it just as much. She tries to treasure every moment.

Emma is always left alone for a couple minutes and she replaces herself to the living room each time.

Then she waits for Regina to come back downstairs, get the bottle of wine and join Emma on the couch.

This is how it went all those times before, and now it went exactly like that again, only when Regina walked into the room with the bottle of wine clutched in her hand, Emma only seemed to be focused on the tight red dress the brunette was wearing.

“Anything wrong, dear?”, Regina stopped her movements almost immediately after she walked in.

“I- no”, Emma shook her head and she tried to focus on Regina’s face now.

“Or.. maybe there is”, the blonde frowned all of the sudden as she stared into the mayor’s eyes.

“Emma?”, Regina asked, still standing in the same place.

“Your eyes”, Emma whispered, almost impossible for Regina to hear.

“Emma?”, Regina repeated herself.

“Purple?”, she pinched her eyes before getting off the couch to try to take a better look at Regina.

Regina’s eyes were brown, normally. And now they still were but it looked like someone had adjusted a layer of purple color on them and lowered the visibility.

“You’re talking nonsense Emma, what is going on?”, Regina began to fidget with her own fingers and the bottle of wine she was holding as Emma took a small step closer.

“Your eyes,” Emma said again but loud enough for Regina to hear this time, “they’re turning purple.”

“What?”, she looked shocked at Emma who just seemed to be amazed by it.

And each time the blonde took a step closer to the brunette, the purple became more visible.

“Yes they’re turning purple”, she was right in front of Regina now and the purple was so close to glowing, Emma felt like she might go blind if she kept staring at them.

“You’ve told me that 3 times now, can’t you tell what’s causing it instead?”, Regina snarked.

Emma slightly shook her head as she took a few steps backward to go sit on the couch with Regina next to her so she could examine her better. But she stopped in her tracks right before the couch when she noticed the purple had almost completely vanished again.

So she took a few steps forward which resulted into the purple popping out again.

And she repeated walking back and forth just one more time to make sure while Regina was giving her weird looks.

“This can’t be”, Emma said.

“What?”

“The purple appears more every time I step closer to you. It fades when I back off. I- I’m not using any magic on you right now, am I?”

“No you’re not”, Regina said softly as she was starting to figure out what was happening. 

It all made sense now.

“Emma”, the brunette tried to speak but the sheriff was faster to grab Regina’s arm and drag her to the hallway.

“Go stand in front of the mirror”, Emma commanded while she kept distance from Regina.

The brunette put down the bottle of wine and decided to not to speak for just a few minutes, to enjoy the blonde being so clueless while Regina herself had figured it all out now.

“Watch”, Emma spoke as soon as Regina was looking in the mirror, and she started to walk closer to the other woman.

And Regina watched, her eyes turning more purple with each inch the blonde got closer to her.

But now seeing it herself, watching her eyes through the mirror while still being able to catch a glimpse from Emma, was making her feel sick to the stomach. The good kind of sick, as in feeling like a thousand butterflies are swirling around in it. Love sick.

She smiled and then it faded slightly as she focussed on the blonde still trying to figure out what was causing this all.

“Emma”, Regina said.

“Regina you have to believe me i’m not using any magic on you, i don’t know what is causing this-“

“Oh for god’s sake Em-ma”, Regina sighed as she walked up to the blonde.

“Don’t you see?”

Emma looked confused into the now purple eyes of Regina as the brunette.

“What?”, she asked softly.

“Remember how Rumple enchanted your mothers wedding ring so that your father could find her after I put her to sleep with my curse?”

The blonde nodded carefully, drowning in the purple gaze, trying not to lean in closer and give in to the urge she had.

“And remember what the ring did to help him find her?”

“Became brighter each time he got closer to his.. true love”, there it was, the penny dropped.

Emma gasped slightly, “Are you sure? Could someone have put a spell on your eyes, though?”

The mayor shook her head.

“Nobody did indeed, we both have magic, we didn’t need the help to make something glow. Our magic did that for us, naturally”, Regina smiled softly.

“So we-, we really are true loves?” Emma’s lips curled up.

Regina nodded shyly, “I’ve been feeling it for a while, but think it’s time to really stop ignoring it now.”

Emma smiled and whispered, “You have no idea how happy you make me.”

Regina cupped Emma’s cheek with one hand but the brunette’s smile slowly faded.

“What about Hook?”

A grin appeared on Emma’s face, “Don’t worry about him, we’re planning to divorce.” She chuckled and Regina chuckled with her after letting out a surprised “Oh”.

“Now then, as much as I love these purple eyes on you, I'd love to see your real ones again, those that hold a little sparkle each time you smile”, the blonde stroked a strand of hair back behind the brunette’s ear.

“Well there’s only one way to break a curse right?”, Regina smirked while quickly raising an eyebrow before slowly licking her lips.

“Indeed there is”, Emma licked her lips too before pulling in the brunette, and right before their lips touched, the purple color mixed with gold. 

Gently they pressed their lips together and the purple flashed to gold, and from gold back to brown.

They both smiled against each other’s mouth, belly’s full of butterflies, hearts full of love.

And it seems like Regina had broken her own promise now, she seemed to believe in true love after all.

**Author's Note:**

> very big thanks to bestie ana (@/parrillasgf on twitter) for helping me out on my mistakes aajdjsjd 
> 
> and feedback / kudo’s /,,, are always very welcomed !!


End file.
